The Wedding Singer
by jenpen91
Summary: Gabriella is a wedding singer living in London. What surprises will one wedding bring with it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my first fan fic, and it's about Troy and Gabriella of course! Usual things before I start: I don't own anything to do with high school musical or any of the songs that feature in the story.

Prologue

A 23 year old Gabriella woke up in her apartment in London, looked at her alarm clock and winced as she realized that she was supposed to be meeting another happy couple and planning what songs she was going to sing at another wedding. Gabriella escaped to London after her high school boyfriend, Troy, decided that the whole long distance thing in college wouldn't work out. She was heartbroken to say the least and was now in the wedding singing business across the pond in London.

She got dressed and grabbed a Costa cup of coffee, before heading to the restaurant the couple had arranged to meet at. Once there, she caught sight of them and headed over. They were an American couple, who had recently moved to London, so the majority of the guests were flying over.

After an hour or so of listening to the couple argue about which song is "their song", Gabriella left with the cheesiest song list she had ever seen, but she was allowed to add in some of her own ideas according to Danny. Without a break she headed over to her daytime waitressing job, and when she saw a familiar face walking past the window, she just shrugged it off and didn't think twice about it.

Ok short I know but its just a prologue! Il get deeper into the story in the next chapter, but im going away for a few days so probably wont be able to update until Friday night, and I live in Scotland so I don't know what Friday night will be in America!

Anyways, reviews please, and no flames! xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating for like ages but had a lot of stuff going on in my life recently, so just never got round to it.

Anyhow, on with the story and as always, I don't own High School Musical or anything you recognize in this story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Troy Bolton wandered aimlessly around the busy streets of London, trying to figure out what on earth he was going to say for his best man speech at his friend Danny's wedding. He walked around for what seemed like hours, until finally settling down on a bench by the river. As he watched all the busy people walk by, occasionally a happy couple would stroll by hand in hand, without a care in the world, and Troy would feel a pang of jealousy run through his veins. He found himself thinking back to when he was last truly happy, when he was with the love of his life, Gabriella Montez.

Unfortunately, all the good memories were overshadowed by one mistake he had made after graduation.

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy walked up to Gabriella's front door, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He rang the bell and was greeted with a big hug from Gabriella when she opened the door._

"_Hey Troy, you didn't say you were coming over tonight, whats up?" said Gabriella, Troy stood still for a moment, staring at her, getting one last good memory, before saying "Hey, Gabs we need to talk". Gabriella frowned and brought Troy into the kitchen, where for a moment Troy just sat and stared at his shoes._

"_Here's the thing Gabi, I'm going to New York for college and your staying here, as much as I love you, and I really do, I just don't see the long distance relationship working out" Troy said, Gabriella felt a hot tear fall from her brown eyes, whilst Troy continued, " I am so sorry but, I think we have to break up before the relationship just kind of fizzles out, that would hurt myself and you far too much". _

_Troy stopped as he watched Gabriella walk slowly over to him, before opening her mouth and whispering, "Get the hell out of my house Troy". _

"_Wait Gabi, I would like us to be able to be friends" Troy said, "Oh would you, well excuse me if I'm not really up for being friends with the guy who just broke my heart, now would you please just GET OUT!!!" yelled Gabriella, before pushing Troy in the direction of the door, refusing to listen to his pleas to just let him explain fully, she pushed him out the door, looked directly into his eyes, then slammed the door in his face.,_

_END FLASHBACK_

That was the last time he ever saw her, the love of his life, and not a day went by that he didn't hate himself for leaving her like that.

Troy slowly picked himself off the bench, and trudged back to the hotel he was staying at. He walked past the bar/entertainment room, and heard a woman singing, and the crowd going wild for her. He looked in, and just thought to himself, how much the woman looked like an older version of Gabriella. But no it couldn't be, Taylor said that Gabi had moved to Italy, to work on her language skills. She was probably with some Italian man called Paulo or something like that.

Without giving it another thought he walked into the elevator, and just as the doors closed and Troy was out of earshot, the woman performing said "Well that's all for tonight folks, thank you all for coming and I'm Gabriella Montez!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, that's that chapter done, and I promise I will update soon, probably Monday or Tuesday. Ok, again, please review, but no flames thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, so I thought since I hadn't updated in ages, I would post 2 chapters at once. So here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with High School Musical.

Gabriella sat looking over her list of songs for Danny's wedding. The wedding was in two days time, and she had to go to the venue later today to practice and go over last minute arrangements with the couple and their best man and maid of honor. It was quite a distance away from her flat, so she started to get ready.

About an hour or so later Gabriella called a taxi, and was on her way to the venue. Whilst in the taxi, her phone rang. She looked at the screen and was surprised to see that it was Taylor calling. She hadn't spoken to Taylor in over a year.

"Hello" said Gabriella, "Hey Gabi! How are you?" Taylor replied. Gabriella shifted nervously before replying "I'm good thanks Tay, what's up?" There was a long silence before Taylor spoke again, "Em, listen, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but Troy's in London at the moment". Gabriella laughed, "Taylor, London's a big place, I'm pretty sure I wont run into him!" Taylor sighed and said "Yeh, well the thing is, he's over for a wedding, and I seem to remember him saying it was around where you are". "Oh, well do you know the name of the people who's wedding it is?" Gabriella said, "Yeh, I think it was his best friend from college called Donny or Danny or something like that" Taylor replied. "Oh god, Tay, was it Danny Whitman?" Gabriella asked dreading the answer. "Yeh, that's it! Do you know them?" Taylor asked, "I'm singing at their wedding Taylor, what on earth am I going to do?" Gabriella asked, getting flustered now. "Just avoid him at all costs, you might not even have to see him, it might be a big wedding" said Taylor. Gabriella sighed heavily, before quickly saying goodbye to Taylor and thanking her for the warning.

She couldn't believe it, out of all the weddings, the wedding she had to be singing at was going to welcome Troy Bolton as a guest! At least she had some time to mentally prepare herself for perhaps seeing him again.

The taxi pulled to a stop and Gabriella paid the driver and walked slowly up to the door, still trying to get round the fact that Troy was going to be there. He broke her heart last time she saw him, and if she was honest, she had never really gotten over it.

When she got to the right room, she walked over to Danny and his bride, Katy.

"Hey Gabriella, we're running a wee bit late, our best man isn't even here yet and the maid of honor has been caught up in traffic, so if its ok with you can you please sing us one of your songs, just to check it all sounds ok?" Danny said quickly. His eyes were red and he looked on the edge of a nervous breakdown. "Ok, I'll go set up just now." Gabriella replied without hesitation. She needed to focus on something else but Troy and she loved to sing, so she figured that that would be the best thing.

Five minutes later Gabriella was on stage with Danny and Katy waiting on the floor expectantly. Gabriella began to sing a song she had written for Troy when they were going out, and she thought that they would be together forever.

Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary nights  
You'll find it in the words of others  
a simple line can make you laugh or cry  
You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
and when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

So impossible  
as they may seem  
You've got to fight  
for every dream  
'cause who's to know  
which one you let go  
would've made you complete

Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
At any given time or place  
It's the little things that only I know

Those are the things that make your mind  
And it's like flying without wings  
'Cause you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings

And you're the place my life begins  
and you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring

I'm flying without wings

When she was finished, she looked up and saw Katy crying and Danny clapping. She climbed off the stage and went over to them.

"Was it ok?" she asked. "It was brilliant, did you write it?" Katy asked between tears. "Yeh, that was a long time ago though" Gabriella replied.

Katy was about to say something when a tired looking man ran in apologizing profusely.

"Danny, Katy, I'm so sorry I'm late, I slept in again, honestly I am so sorry!" the man said. Gabriella looked round to see him, and nearly fainted when he looked up and she saw those familiar blue eyes.

Troy looked up at the woman in front of him, and immediately recognized the deep brown eyes.

"Gabi" was all he could manage to say,

Ok so that's another chapter.

Yeh, I don't own the song either, its called "Flying without wings" and its by Westlife.

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey omg I am soooo sorry for the huge delay in writing this, but I have the most important exams of my life soon, and my best friends dad died, so was pretty intense and didn't have any time literally. Promise il update regularly, sorry again!

Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or the song.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy stood staring at his lost love, trying to think of anything to say to her. He hadn't spoken to her since he ended the relationship, and he had regretted it ever since.

"Ehm how are you…?" Troy asked, whilst trying to keep his composure. Gabi just staring straight at him unnerved him a little, but he kept her gaze.

After a few seconds, Gabi realized she was staring at him, and quickly turned to Danny and Katy.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go, I'll call you from the office to confirm everything" Gabi said, and with a final fleeting glance at Troy, she walked briskly out of the hall ignoring the call of Troy trying to get her attention. She quickly grabbed a taxi and told him to take her to her office; maybe there she could get her head in order. Everything was flooding back to her,. The break-up, the heartache, and every feeling and emotion she had felt during the lowest point of her life so far.

Tears were pricking her eyes as she paid the driver and entered the high rise building. She walked into her office and closed the door. As she was sorting out her muddled up thoughts, the phone rang, bringing Gabi out of the trance she had been in for a while now.

"Hello, Gabriella Montez speaking" She answered, "Gabi, its Troy, please don't hang up!". Gabriella let out a sigh, she knew she would have to listen to him at some point, might as well be over the phone.

"What is it Troy?" she asked, "Gabi, I need to see you, explain some stuff, and you know, catch up a bit, please?" he replied. "I don't know Troy, I've got lots to do for the wedding, I'm busy" she said. Troy sighed at the other end of the phone and said "Look, if you don't come to see me, I'll just come up into this big building in front of me and make you listen". "Fine Troy I'll come down now" she sighed.

Troy waited nervously outside Gabi's office, trying to remember what he was even going to say to her. When he heard the door open and saw Gabi come out his breath caught in his throat.

She walked over to him and stopped in front of him, "Ok so talk" she said.

"Ok, listen Gabi, ever since the day we broke up I've regretted it so much. I was such an idiot to end things with you and I should have had the guts to talk to you about my concerns, instead of jumping to conclusions. Look, I still love you but I totally understand if you don't want anything to do with me, I'll let you go and we can both go back to our lives, but I would never forgive myself if I didn't try!" Troy stopped for a reaction, trying to read the look in Gabi's eyes.

"Troy, you don't understand how much you hurt me, I don't want to open that wound again, I made rules for myself when you broke my heart. I'm not going to get hurt by you again, I wont let it happen. Now I have to go, before I end up falling all over again." She replied.

At this, she turned on her heel and walked back into the building leaving a broken Troy stunned outside. Tears were streaming down her face as she walked over to her desk and started to write a new song. An hour and plenty of tears later, she walked over to the piano and started to sing.

I'm here, just like I said  
Though it's breaking every rule I've ever made  
My racing heart, is just the same;  
Why make it strong to break it once again?  
And I'd love to say "I do";  
Give everything to you  
But I could never now be true

So I say...  
I think I better leave right now  
Before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now  
Feeling weaker and weaker  
Somebody better show me how  
Before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now

I'm here, so please explain  
Why you're opening up a healing wound again  
I'm a little more careful, perhaps it shows  
But if I lose the highs at least I'm spared the lows  
Now I tremble in your arms  
What could be the harm?  
To feel my spirit calm?

So I say...  
I think I better leave right now  
Before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now  
Feeling weaker and weaker  
Somebody better show me how  
Before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now

I wouldn't know how to say  
How good it feels seeing you today  
I see you've got your smile back  
Like you say - you're right on track  
But you may never know why  
Once bitten, twice as shy  
If I'm proud, perhaps I should explain  
I couldn't bear to loose you again

Yes, I will.  
I think I better leave right now  
Feeling weaker and weaker  
Somebody better show me how  
Before I fall any deeper...  
I think I better leave right now

She stopped playing and immediately broke down, how was she going to face Troy at the wedding now, she had to pull herself together and get business done, the time for crying was done.

As always, please review!!

Thanks x


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, here's an update, by the way the song in the last chapter was Will Young – Leave Right Now.

Disclaimer – I don't own HSM, or anything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later and Gabi had somehow managed to avoid Troy at all the rehearsals and practices. Now with the wedding tomorrow, they were all having one last run through, and she had no choice but to see and talk to Troy.

As she walked into the extravagantly decorated hall, she immediately noticed Katy looking incredibly stressed out and Danny talking very angrily on his mobile phone. She approached Katy.

"Hey, so is everything going ok?" she asked, "Oh thank god you're here!" Katy replied, "It's my maid of honor; she's had to go home, work emergency or something like that. It's a disaster; the entire party is unbalanced now! Who's going to walk down the aisle with Troy, the best man?" Katy put her head in her hands and Gabi felt truly bad for her.

"I'm sure it'll all work out, you and Danny will be really happy, it's your wedding day, nothing can take that away from you!" Gabi said, trying hard to cheer Katy up.

Katy lifted her head up and Gabi saw the smudged mascara and knelt down to give her a hug. Katy hugged her back, and said "Gabi, you're the best singer we could have got, and I have to thank you for everything you've done for us".

Suddenly Katy's eyes widened and she looked at Gabi with a sparkle in her eyes. "Gabi, you could do it!" she said excitedly, "Eh, do what?" Gabi replied anxiously, as she thought she knew what Katy was about to suggest. "You could be the maid of honor! You've been the best over the last few weeks and I honestly would be so happy if you agreed, please?" said Katy.

Gabi was screaming at herself to say no, she knew it would mean spending more time with Troy, but when she looked at Katy's face she also knew that she couldn't possibly say no, she was so desperate.

So with a plastered on smile, she put on a brave face and responded, "Of course I will, thank you so much for the opportunity". With that Katy jumped up and hugged Gabi before running over and informing Danny of the good news.

"Gabi come over here!" Katy shouted, "You and Troy should get to know each other if you're going to be walking down the aisle together! I think he's in here, come on".

Gabi followed slowly behind Katy into the reception area of the hotel, and saw Troy writing what she assumed was his best man speech.

"Troy, you've met Gabi right?" Katy asked, bringing Troy out of his concentration. Troy looked up and straight into Gabi's eyes. "Yeh, we've met" he replied. "Right well good news, as Tiffany had to go home, I've asked Gabi here to be my maid of honor, so you'll be walking her down the aisle, and I think you should get to know each other a bit" she said almost giddily.

Troy's face noticeably sunk, and he replied as enthusiastically as he could, "Oh, that's great news Katy".

"Right well I'll leave you two to talk!" Katy said and she quickly exited the room, leaving Gabi and Troy in an incredibly awkward silence. Troy turned back to his writing, whilst Gabi stared at a wall as though it was a Picasso painting.

After about 10 minutes of silence, Gabi had had enough and spoke up. "Look Troy, I know it's awkward, but we're going to have to get along for Katy and Danny's sake. So we have to stop being childish and just talk."

Troy looked up at her and sighed, "I guess your right, it's just hard, I put myself on the line the other day and got completely shot down, I'm not used to that" he replied "But I know that you did what you have to do, so lets start over, like we never met" he stood up and held his hand out "I'm Troy Bolton, nice to meet you, what's your name?"

Gabi looked at his outstretched hand and let her hand reach out and take his, saying "I'm Gabriella Montez, nice to meet you". Troy looked up at her and looked at her smiling face, and from that moment it was his one mission, to win Gabriella Montez's heart back!

Hey so read and review as always!! xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey so here's an update, the song is Westlife – Unbreakable and it's a really nice song!

Disclaimer – I don't own HSM or anything else In this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They let each other's hands down, and Troy started the "lets get to know each other" process. "So, how did you end up in the wedding singing business in London then? Taylor told me that you were in Italy practicing your languages." He said. Gabi looked at her feet and replied, "Yeh I told Tay to tell everyone that I had gone to Italy, I didn't want anyone to try contact me, and I just wanted to be alone. I didn't go to Italy at all, I came straight here and found a waitress job at a restaurant just down the road", Troy thought back a few days ago when he saw that waitress, it must have been her he thought.

Gabi continued, "So I settled down here and eventually decided to start up my own wedding singer thing, it's just me but its fun and I'm my own boss. I live in a nice flat about 20 minutes away from here and the business is going well so overall I'm quite happy!" she finally stopped and took a breath, leaving Troy to take it all in.

"Right, well it sounds like you have a pretty nice life here!" he said, "Yeh I think I do, so what about you? What's been going on with you?" she asked.

"Eh, well I did go to college, that's where I met Danny and Katy, but it didn't really go the way I planned. You see, my game went really downhill because of other things occupying my mind."

At this point he glanced up at Gabi making her realize that he was talking about her. "Ah, I see" she whispered.

"Anyway" he continued, "I dropped out and went back to Albuquerque, kinda hoping to maybe find you there, but then Tay told me that you had gone to Italy. I stayed in Albuquerque but it didn't really feel the same. I got a job with my Dad coaching at the school, which is fun, but it's not really my life, its more my dads and I don't want that. Well, I got a call from Danny telling me about the wedding, and I was so happy to escape from home for a while, I had a feeling this trip would bring something good, and it looks like it did, I met you again."

Troy reached out his hand and grabbed Gabi's, looking directly into her eyes.

"Come on, we should go talk to Danny and Katy, see how everything is going" he said, lifting her from her sitting position, and leading her out into the hall.

A million thoughts were running through Gabi's head right now, but the overwhelming one was a renewed sense of passion and, dare she think it, love for Troy.

She watched him walk away and quickly followed him when she realized she was staring at him.

She walked onto the stage and began to set up for the rehearsal dinner. Katy jumped on to the stage with her and walked up to her.

"Hey, so have you decided what you're going to sing for the first dance?" Katy asked. "Well I thought you should probably decide, I have some ideas, but I think you should pick the right one for you and Danny." Gabi replied.

"Yeh ok, so can you sing some for us just now maybe? Its just we're in an awful tight schedule and I think we're actually behind" she asked desperately.

"Sure, I'll just set everything up" Gabi said.

After five minutes of getting everything set, she spoke to Danny, Katy and Troy.

"Ok guys, this is a song I wrote for the love of my life, away back in High School" she said whilst glancing over at Troy who was staring at her intently. He had no idea what song it could be.

Gabi smiled at Troy, he would recognize it soon enough. She started to sing.

Took my hands, touched my heart  
Held me close, you were always there  
By my side, night and day  
Through it all, baby come what may  
Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Oh we're caught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby  
I know why  
This love is unbreakable

Share the laughter, share the tears  
We both know we'll go on from here  
Cuz together, we are strong  
In my arms, that's where you belong  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name, oh baby  
I know why

This love is unbreakable  
Through fire and flame  
When all this is over  
Our love still remains

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name, oh baby  
I know why  
Cuz each time I look in your eyes, oh baby  
I know why,   
This love is unbreakable.

She looked up at Troy in particular and saw by the look on his face that he did indeed recognize the song. He stared right at her and she stared right back at him, neither daring to break the connection.

"Oh my gosh Gabi, that's the best song I've heard in a long long time" Katy squealed, with tears in her eyes. "You must have fallen really hard for this high school boyfriend".

Gabi laughed softly, and looked at Troy who was smiling at her.

"Yeh I really did, and to be honest I never really got over him" she said all the while looking straight into Troy's eyes.

She had done it, she had admitted her feelings for Troy and she hadn't felt so good and so free in a very long time as she did now.

So that's it, please read and review as always!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry about the wait, but here is another update!

Disclaimer: I don't won HSM or anything else in this story.

Gabi put the microphone back on its stand and jumped down off the stage. She glanced at her watch and swore under her breath, she was going to be late for dinner with prospective clients.

"Oh no, Katy I have to go, I have a meeting with a couple who want me to sing at their wedding too, I'll call you tomorrow morning just to confirm everything" said Gabi.

"Oh ok, well I'll talk to you again later on, thanks for everything today!" replied Katy giving Gabi a tight hug.

"Hey Troy" said Gabi, turning to face him, "How about I get your number, just to run through some stuff, seen as you're the best man and I'm the maid of honour.".

"Sure Gabi, my phone is in my bag, I'll walk out with you and give it to you" Troy replied.

They walked side by side through the doors and out into the surprisingly warm air, neither able to summon the courage to break the silence. Finally Troy spoke up, "So, here's my number, I'll be around most of the time, don't really know my way around here so nothing much to do!" he said.

Gabi smiled up at him and then came up with an idea. "Hey, why don't I give you a tour tonight? I'll be done with this meeting pretty quickly, and then I can show you the best places to go." She said excitedly.

"Really? Well that would be awesome Gabi, it really would! Why don't you just give me a call when you're done and we can arrange a meeting place and a time?" he replied, just as excited.

"Sure, well I'll see you later Mr Bolton" Gabi said leaning up to give Troy a soft kiss on the cheek. She got into her taxi, and waved at Troy before the taxi took her out of sight.

_Bloody hell, I have a feeling this night is going to be one of the best nights ever!_ thought Troy, whilst gently touching the spot where she had kissed him.

Gabi finished her meeting at 6pm and called Troy to arrange to meet at her house at 7:30pm. She gave him the address and hurried home to have a shower and get dressed.

At almost exactly 7:30, the doorbell rang, and Gabi jumped up and went to answer the door.

Troy stood nervously outside the door with a bunch of flowers he had bought for Gabi, and when the door opened, he felt like his jaw had literally dropped. Gabi was standing there, wearing a simple yet stunning black knee length dress, with her exotic hair flowing down her back in natural curls.

"Wow Gabi you look…wow!" stuttered Troy, trying desperately not to sound stupid.

"Thanks, you look pretty damn handsome yourself Mr Bolton" Gabi graciously replied. She looked at him and realised just how good looking he truly was. He was wearing a sharp black suit but with no tie, making the outfit casual yet smart.

"Right so where is our first stop?" asked Troy, eventually regaining his composure. "Well, I thought we could go for a walk to a nice restaurant about 5 minutes from here" Gabi replied.

"Sure, that sounds good!" Troy said as Gabi locked her door and led Troy away from the building and down to the side of the river Thames.

The river looked lovely, with the moonlight hitting the water and Troy couldn't help himself, so he reached down and took Gabi's hand in his, interlacing their fingers. He was very relieved when she didn't pull away, but instead gave his hand a quick squeeze.

After five minutes of comfortable silence, Gabi stopped, indicating that they were at the restaurant. She walked in, still holding Troy's hand, and walked straight to the bar. She took a seat at a small table for two and motioned for Troy to sit with her.

"What do you want to drink? I think you should try the whisky, it's strong but good" Gabi said. "Sure well I'll have that then, what are you having, my treat" replied Troy standing up and heading over to the bar. "I'll have a white wine, thanks Troy".

When Troy came back with the drinks, Gabi decided to strike up some conversation.

"So Bolton, when are you planning on leaving after the wedding?" she said. "Ehm, I'm really not too sure actually, I had planned on leaving like the next day, but that was before" Troy replied. "Before what?" asked Gabi curiously. "Before I met you again, I think I might stay for a while now, I mean if that's ok with you?" Troy said, suddenly feeling quite anxious.

Gabi reached over, grabbed Troy's hands and said "Of course it's ok Troy, I want you to stay for a while, I want to see where this is going".

They stayed in silence, holding each others hands for a while, until Gabi suggested that they head over to this lively club to see the night life of London.

They called a taxi and arrived at the club. Gabi grabbed Troy's hand again and they walked straight into the club, walking in on a bouncing atmosphere.

After another round of drinks, Gabi dragged Troy up to the dance floor, when Justin Timberlake's "Sexyback" came on. Gabi grabbed Troy's arm and placed it round her stomach, with her back turned to him, whilst Troy grinded against her.

A few songs later and Gabi and Troy collapsed into a booth, both breathing heavily.

"Wow, well that was fun" said Troy, regaining his breath. "Yeh, it sure was, but the wedding is tomorrow, so we better be going!" replied Gabi.

They exited the club and soon found themselves standing outside Gabi's door once again.

"This was fun Troy, I'm glad we met up." Said Gabi, pulling Troy into a meaningful hug, "Yeh me too, I'm so happy I found you again Gabs" Troy replied.

They reluctantly pulled back slightly, still holding on to each other. Troy looked down at the love of his life and decided to take his chances. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers, finding himself ecstatic when she decided to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms round his neck.

She took one hand down and used it to push open the unlocked door and Troy was willingly pulled inside. The door slammed after them, and they spent that night "getting to know each other again" pretty well.

Woo, that's another one!

Well please review as always!! xx


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so thanks for the reviews, heres another chapter! I wrote this like 2 weeks ago but i couldnt upload it for some reason, so here it is now, after many attempts!

Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or anything else.

Gabi rolled over in her king size bed, remembering the events of last night. She turned over to see Troy still fast asleep.

She hadn't felt so happy and so contented since high school, and once again it was all down to a certain Mr Troy Bolton. Letting out a sigh she grabbed her phone to check the time, and immediately regretted not setting the alarm clock last night.

Gabi jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom to get changed. After the quickest change of her life, she ran back into the room, and attempted to wake Troy from his deep slumber.

"TROY BOLTON WAKE UP NOW!!!" she yelled, frantically trying to brush her hair. Troy turned over and grumbled, "Gabs, what's wrong? Why are you mad?".

"Because, sleeping beauty, we are supposed to be at the hotel for the final going over of the wedding in 10 minutes, and we are verrrry late!" she told him.

"Crap! How long does it take to get to the hotel from here?" Troy asked whilst jumping out of bed and grabbing last nights clothes off the floor.

"About twenty minutes, you get dressed and I'll call us a taxi and get all my stuff together." Gabi said running towards Troy and giving him a light kiss on the lips before darting down the hall.

"Aye aye captain!" shouted Troy after Gabi.

Ten minutes later and Troy and Gabi were sitting in the living room, waiting for the taxi to come. Gabi was fiddling nervously at her song list and Troy was looking over his best man speech, making some last minute changes.

The taxi eventually came and they ran up to the hotel hand in hand, and into the reception area, finding a distressed looking Danny sitting on a chair.

"You go talk to him, tell him I've just arrived and say I'm sorry, I have to go set up." said Gabi, turning to leave. "I think you're forgetting something" said Troy, still grasping Gabi's hand.

"Ohh yes I'm sorry" replied Gabi, leaning up to give Troy a kiss on his cheek, and whispering in his ear " I think I'm in love with you by the way".

With that, she simply walked away leaving Troy stunned, with a goofy smile on his face.

Troy walked over to Danny, still totally amazed by Gabriella's words and actions.

"Hey Danny, how you doing? Excited yet?" asked Troy, pulling up a seat beside Danny. "Troy, thank god you're here, is Gabi here too?" Danny asked, stuttering slightly. "Yeh, she's setting up just now, she says sorry for being late" Troy replied, he was a bit concerned with the way Danny was acting.

"Danny, man, is there something wrong?" he asked tentatively, hoping for the best. "Huh? Yeh I'm fine, I'm just pretty nervous, I mean, I'm getting married today, in less than….4 hours, that's huge!" replied Danny shakily.

"It's ok to be nervous dude, it's your wedding day, everybody gets nerves on their wedding day! You just have to remember that you're going to spend the rest of your life with the love of your life, and that's amazing" said Troy, calming Danny down effectively.

"Thanks man, you're the best best man I could ask for" said Danny, before pulling Troy into a hug.

Gabi was in the middle of setting up her equipment in the hall, when she heard Katy come in with a squeal. Before she knew it, Katy had her in a death grip hug, still squealing with delight. She eventually let go, and bounced around the stage, screaming "I'm getting married today!"

Gabi laughed, she loved to see people so happy, and Katy was definitely happy! She went back to setting up her stage when she heard the doors open and Troy walked in.

"Hey, pretty girl, how's it going?" he asked, strolling up to her and putting his arms round her waist, completely unaware of Katy standing less than three metres away.

"Eh, Troy, Katy's standing right over there, she doesn't know about us remember" whispered Gabi, but it was too late, Katy had seen everything and was darting straight over to them with a gleeful look on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Look at you two! Are you together or something?" she asked excitedly.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and he smirked back at her, signalling that he would take this question.

"Well, I didn't tell you this earlier, but do you remember that girl I always went on about in college?" Troy asked, "Yes, how could I forget, you were always moping around after her, but what has this got to do with anything?" she asked.

"Well, Katy meet that girl" he said, as Gabi waved shyly behind Troy. Katy's jaw dropped and her eyes lit up.

"Seriously? That's great! Who would have thought that our wedding would reunite you two! Oh I feel like cupid! Well I'll leave you two alone, but Troy, don't distract her too much, she has to practise!" Katy said bounding off the stage.

"Wait, Katy, how would you feel about Mr Bolton here singing with me for one of the songs?" Gabi asked running after Katy.

"Troy can sing? Well he certainly kept that quiet" Katy replied clearly shocked. "Yeh there was a reason" mumbled Troy suddenly bright red.

"But if you can sing and you want to, I think that would be lovely!" Katy said before walking briskly out of the hall.

"Well I guess I'll be singing with you then!" Troy said rather enthusiastically, surprising Gabi, as she had thought that he would be mad at her.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, loving every minute of their time together.

"So what song should we sing together?" she asked him, "I have an idea" he replied picking up a microphone, and signalling for her to join him. Once she was up on the stage he started to sing.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue _

_Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby_

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue   
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue_

Once the song ended, Troy wrapped his arms around Gabi and lifted her off the ground, whispering in her ear the words that she longed to hear and that he had longed to say for years.

"Gabi, I don't _think_ I'm in love with you….I know it".

Ok, that's all folks! Hope you enjoy, and review please!

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Hey omg I am so unbelievably sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I've just been so so so busy with getting ready for going away to south America for a month and then California for a fortnight so not had a lot of free time! I think this will be the final chapter in this story but if you want I'll do a sequel or I'll just do a different story altogether! Its up to you guys!

Anyways usual disclaimer: don't own anything!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun was shining brightly as the guests excitedly packed into the lavish church, waiting for their friends and loved ones to acknowledge their love for one another in a beautiful and romantic ceremony. Five minutes later the seats were all taken and a hush had descended on the crowd as Danny entered nervously fidgeting with his suit. The priest had a small conversation with him as the music started up.

First down the aisle came the three bridesmaids and their accompaniment. They smiled brightly and made their way to their arranged positions.

Gabriella breathed out heavily as she felt Troy link arms with her. She looked up into his incredible eyes and smiled at him reassuring him that she was ok and they started the walk up the aisle smiling in the crowd's direction.

Troy leaned down to Gabi's ear and whispered "We should do this again someday" causing Gabi to smile even wider and giggle slightly before separating onto different sides.

The ceremony went without a hitch and it was safe to say there wasn't a dry eye in the church. Gabi had given up holding it in during the vows, letting the tears fall freely from her face only to receive a comforting look from Troy.

Everyone piled out of the church and along the road 100 yards to the reception hotel, where they waited eagerly for the happy newlyweds to appear. Gabi set up the stage and was ready right on time as Danny and Katy entered the room to thunderous applause. They took their places in the middle of the floor as Gabi started to sing her set.

A few songs in to the set and Gabi was addressing the crowd.

"I've only know Danny and Katy for a few weeks, even then mostly on the phone! But I can honestly say that they are perfect for each other and whole heartedly dedicate this song to them"

Gabi began to sing in her soft voice mesmerizing the entire room.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
out here forever  
I know we were  
yeah, yeahhh_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

As she finished Danny and Katy had tears in their eyes and the room erupted into applause once again. She hopped off the stage and straight to Troy who scooped her up into a huge hug and kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much Gabriella Montez" he said, "And I love you too Troy Bolton!" she replied gleefully.

* * *

The wedding was over and Gabi and Troy were taking a walk along the river as Troy said he wanted to show Gabi something.

"Troy please just tell me where we're going! Pleasssse!" Gabi pleaded, but Troy simply shook his head and told her to keep following him.

Eventually he walked into an apartment block and got the elevator up to the 3rd floor. By now Gabi was totally confused and had given up asking what on earth Troy was doing.

Troy continued along a corridor until he came to an abrupt stop at a door.

"Here it is Gabi" he said, laughing inwardly at the confused look on her face.

"Here what is exactly?" she asked.

"Here is my new apartment of course" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Aaaaahhhhh seriously Troy? You're going to be living here?" she asked frantically.

"Well I like the city and you are here so that makes London my new home in my opinion!" he said grabbing her hands and wiping the tears from her face tenderly.

"I love you Gabi and wherever you are is where I am going to be" he said and they shared the most meaningful kiss they had ever experienced, both looking forward to the long and happy life that lay ahead.

* * *

Wooo that's it finito! Well review etc please!!

Signing off xx


End file.
